You are my Light
by aishachase97
Summary: She had a dark past. Now she has freedom. But when she stumbles upon a place that house's "He who should not be named," she finds that having a dark past, doesn't mean you lose your light.


aisha: This one goes out to all of my Harry Potter obssesed friends! I really hope y'all enjoy it! I don't own Harry Potter at all :P  
/

You are my Light

_** She ran as fast as she could. It didnt matter that no one was chasing her now, all that mattered was that she needed to get as far away as possible. Nothing in the world could make her go back to that horrible place. So she ran; she ran as rain poured down from the skies, keeping her life in darknesss. She was use to the dark now. Nothing was going to change that. She had lost her light... **_

/

She looked around the place she just happened to stumble upon. The walls were all made of stone. It was dimly lit by lanturns every few feet. It was warmer than the rainy outside so she really didnt care all that much on the interior of the rather... Large building. She cotinued to walk around in the dark, her tiny body easily melded into the shadows. Once in a whike a little elf or gremlin would scurrie past her, each one wearing servent clothes similar to the rags she had on. That was the only real indication that someone lived here. Not that she really cared. If she stayed in the dark she could continue on her way.

But even if she stayed in the shadows her pressance was known the instant she came onto the property. Voldemort glared as each Servent continued to tell him that there wasnt an intruder. He stood up from his chair and made his way around the building, searching for the girl he new was inside.

She could feel him coming before she he grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth to stiffle her screams. As careful as Voldemort could be, he dragged her body down the stairs into a little dungeon room. He pushed her into a cage and locked the door from the outside and drew his wand. She girl looked around the room. Torches aligned the walls allowing perfect sight. It was different for her, the only colors she remembered ever seeing were black, white and grays. The flime on the torches where what she could only guess as reds, oranges and yellows. The cage she was placed in was in the center of a stone room, and it was cold. Being wet didnt really help her cause. Her eyes finaly landed on Voldemort and his wand.

"Magic doesnt work on me, trust me, they already tried," Her words took him by surprise.

"Who scent you here?" He asked, lowering the wand to his side as he circled her prison. Her eyes followed him.

"I didnt mean to come here. My master found another one of my kind and discarded me like trash. I had no where to go. I just happened to stumble upon this place by chance. Had it been better weather than I most likely would have continued on my way and wouldnt have stopped here," She explained. Her little body turned as she watched the bald wazard as her stalked her cage.

"Another of your kind?" He asked, stepping away from his cage. A small thrill ran through her body as she watched the man that had taken her captive. She couldnt help but notice every detail on his face. Smooth skin, dark eyes and dangerously beautiful. She could tell this man was strong, had she not felt his muscles when he grabbed her, she could see it.

"Siren. The finer breed anyway. Magic doesnt work on me," She repeated. She was speaking formaly. She hated it. She had hoped that the day she was free woould be the day that she lost her manners. She was tired of being peoples dogs.

" Siren, tell me your name," He told her firmly. But the look on his face. A look she remember all to well. She had a choice, to answer to his request or ignore it and meet sudden death. After she was freed she had no wish to die.

"Kimi," She answered honestly. It had been a long time sinse she heard her real name. Her name had changed to whatever from master to master. Whoever her master wanted her to be.

"Is that an English name?" He asked. He stood off to the side, watching her. He was highly amused by this little girl. She spoke as if she were an old buisness woman. Kimi was amusing him.

"No, Im half Japanese," she had decided to answer all his questions honestly and as quickly as she could. She wated to be gone. Farther away from her last Master, she wanted to put the world between them. He scowled at her. She was answering to fast, and for some reason it bothered him. This little girl was amusing, he didnt want to lose that. But he didnt know why.

"How old are you?" She flinched slightly. Her age and hight bothered her. She sighed and looked at him. He glared at her when she took a moment to reply to him. She looked him in the eyes. For a moment Voldemort had to fight off a growl of possestion. Her eyes were the purest blue he had ever seen. A blue he had only seen on a sunny day at the beach, the color of the ocean. She wasnt afraid. And that was something new to him. Everyone feared him to an exstent. Why wasnt she afraid.

" Nineteen," She looked at the ground. She justed wanted to leave, why was she still here answering unnessary questions. She needed to turn things around if she wanted to be on her way. Before he could ask another question she looked back up at him.  
"Whats your name?" Her question seemed to catch Voldemort by surprise. She had turned things around. A small girl had the guts to ask him a question. He smirked. He wasnt going to let her go anytime soon.

"Lord Voldemort," At this Kimi chuckled. But her chuckle soon turned to a full on laugh. She had never laughed before. It was a fluttery feeling and she was enjoying it. And, for some unknown reason, Voldemort was enjoying her joy. His name must have been amusing to her, and had anyone else been laughing at him they would have been dead by now. However this black haired, blue eyed, short beauty seemed to have cast a spell on him. She was beautiful, and she had laughed in his pressence. This was something so new, and it filled his body with warmth. Something about her was appealing, and Voldemort was loving it.

She finally stopped laughing. She sat down and breathed deeply, holding her gut.

"Gomenesai, I did not mean to laugh at you. Lord Voldemort," She giggled slightly as she said her name. Somthing about the way his name rolled out of her mouth Voldemort liked. It could have been part of her ability, but he was enjoying it way to much to care. Somewhere deep inside he new he should kill her. It may not be magic that can take her down, but he was strong enough to take down a little siren.

Now that he looked at her more carefully at her he noticed that she wasnt just small. She was thing, and her clothes where nothing but rags. The hung off her body, showing off one shoulder that was covered in jagged scars. His eyes traveled along those scars, up her neck, and down part of her arm. Kimi shivered as she felt his eyes wander over her body. She wanted to snap at him for staring blindly at her, but she was tired, cold and wet. Laughing had taken a lot out of her. Voldemort walked over to her cage.

"No need to call me Lord. I welcome you as a guest here untill you are ready to move on. Until then I will show you to our guest room," He unlocked the cage and stepped back sending the metal door swinging open. Kimi stood up, a small smile on her delicate face. Her legs wobbled a little as she walked past the prison that had held her for only a mere few minutes.

She followed Voldemort out into the hallway and all the way back up the stairs. They turned down a corridore and soon made it to a Hallway that had three doors, one of which was at the end through double doors. Voldemort stopped at a door and slammed it open and walked inside. Kimi followed right behind, wrapping her arms around her chest trying to keep herself warm.

"I'll send in a elf with a change of clothes for you, till then make yourself at home here, " And with that he vanished. Kimi looked around the room. The walls seemed to have been covered in plaster and painted over. The walls were a light watered down blue and the rug was pure back. It was way better than any of te cells she had ever been in. '_This isnt a cell' _She reminded herself as she continue looking around. There was a bed up against one of the walls, a bed big enough for a fat king. The sheets seemed to be silk and dark purple in color. The blankets seemed thick and comforting. Across from the bed was a door. She had no clue were it lead, nor did she care. Her fingers were paling and her body shook violently.

She peeled off her over large and torn shirt, and dropped it to the ground. She looked at it strangly. It had been years since she had been out of that shirt, it was dirty and torn in multiple places. She slid her pants off next, leaving her completely nude. She couldnt remember the last time she had seen here bare stomach. It was flat and pale. Her whole body was pale from lack of light for the past years.

She looked from her body and spotted a mirror not to far away from her bed. The mirrow hung of the wall and gave her a full veiw of herself. She stepped closer to it, ignoring her cold chills. She could faintly make out the scars on her shoulders, arms and neck. She turned her body slightly to look at her back. Her back was red and scars puckered up from the wounds. As she stared at the scars a certain memory flittered through her mind.

_FLASH BACK_

_ A guy about 6 feet tall stood before a 13year old Kimi holding onto thick whip. _

_ "Sing!" He commanded. She looked up at him and shielded her eyes from the light of the lanturn. In his hand he held a wand or staff of some sort. Sge hesitated a moment before looking the guy in the eyes._

_ "Drop dead," The guy lashed forward with the whip. A crack sounded just off to the left of her head. _

_ "What did you say, brat?" He barked. She stood her ground._

_ "I dont want to sing today, forget it! I wont do it!" She gasped in pain as the whip smacked her in the face. The sounded echoed through the dungeon cell. _

_ "Listen to me, wench! I am your master! You are my slave! You do as I say with no back talk! Understand?!" He growled at her holding the whip at ready. Kimi sat up holding her cheek in her hand. _

_ " Master... Please... I dont wan-" The whip sounded though the air again. And again. And again. And again. Over and over untill she gave in and sang. Her voice cracked every now and then as tear of fear spilled from her eyes. She sang long and sorrowfully. Once her song was over the guy whipped her in the face again. _

_ "You need to remember whose the boss. Who is in charge around here, Brat?" Kimi looked at the ground. Her body was shaking and covered in blood and tears. _

_ "Master... You are master..." _

_ "Good girl,"_

_ END FLASH BACK_

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the haunting memory. Never again did she have to go through that again. She was free. They released her from them. She could be her own person. The only problem that stood in her way was hygine and lack of real social skills. Her body shivered.

She made her way to the bed and crawled her naked and worn body under the covers. For a moment she felt afraid to sleep. What if Lord Voldemort did something to her while she slept? She was afraid, and cold. But her body was worn and it needed proper rest. Her body's needs won out and she soon fell asleep.

/

Something moved on the bed. She didnt want to wake, she new she hadnt been asleep for more than 15 minutes and she didnt want to deal with anything. Her body felt ready to shut down, and she was willing to let it. However the thing moved again, sending her body bouncing. She opened her eyes and was met with a gnarled face of a wood elf. Kimi's eyes widened as she stared at the elf. It reached out and Kimi let out a peircing scream.

The elf never got to do a thing. Her voice, filled with magic and fear boiled the elf's blood. The elf's body and skin couldn't handle the boiled blood. The elf's body burst open, blood and guts flew everywhere. Kimi's eyes were wide. She breathed heavily.

"W-W-W-What did... I ... Just... Do...?" She placed her face in her hands. The door slammed open and Lord Voldemort rushed into the room.

"What the bloody hell happened?" He growled. Kimi shivered in fear. She pointed to the bloody mess that was once a Wood Elf.

" I-I didnt meant to... I just... it was on me... I was..." She started sobbing. Voldemort stared at her. Then looked at the gore on the floor. He braught out his wand and cleaned up the mess. Kimi was still laying down on the bed and her hands covered her face as tears streamed down her pale complection. He stood there for a moment. It was his fault she was crying. He should have warned her about the elf that was going to bring her clothes. He walked silently over to her bed.

Kimi gasped and tried to hold back the next set of sobs. She didnt need to cry anymore. It was over, and the elf was dead, nothing more could be done. She tore her hands from her face and looked at the floor. It was spotless. She sat up, carefull to keep her blanket around her naked body. She whiped at her tear streaked face.

"Are you alright...?" Voldemort asked standing right next to nodded her head. It was true, her body was seemingly unharmed. Voldemort reached down and tossed her the clothes the elf had carried in.

"Change into these. Im sure you dont want to stay nude the whole time your here. I'll send those rags to the Fire. Across from your room is a bathroom, use it to your hearts content. I will have a meal ready for you in 30 minutes," And again he vanished. She looked down at the folded clothes he had tossed her. Carefull not to mess up the blankets too much she slid out of the bed and stood. She glanced at herself once more in the mirror before picking up the clothes and heading for the door.

She looked both ways in the hallway, like she was crossing a street. As quietly as she could she closed the door behind her and slid into the bathroom. It was white and clear. Spotless and perfectly clean. The tub was huge and round. Kimi layed out her clothes on the floor before looking at the tub with curiosity. There was a knock on the door. Kimi glanced at the door before opening it slowly and peered out. A beautiful girl stood there.

"Dear do you need any assistance?" Kimi tried not to say anything. She nodded her head and opened the door wide enough for the pretty girl to step inside.

"Call me Balla, ok dear?" She asked. The girl, Bella, watched Kimi. Kimi pointed to the tub. And whispered.

"I dont know how to use this..." Bella smiled, but it wasnt a nice smile, it seemed more like a snear. Kimi stepped back as Bella worked on the tub. She filled it with warm water and soap. She motioned for Kimi to get in the tub.

"I'll help you get ready for dinner," She said simply as Kimi stepped into the bath. Bella worked her magic on Kimi's long and tangled black hair. Bella washed down her body and the hot water helped soak off all the grime and dirt that had piled up on her skin. As Bella went to wash Kimi's back she hesitated.

"Does it hurt to much to be washed?" She asked gently probbing at red scars that adorned her back. Kimi shook her head.

"No... They stopped hurting three years ago..." Bella didnt ask any questions about what happened, but she was carefull as she washed her back, trying not to make it hurt anymore. It only took her a full 15 minutes to wash her properly. Bella helped dry the small girl off and get into the outfit that the elf had gotten for Kimi. Once she was in the clothes Bella clapped happily. She was adorable. To thin, but adorable. Bella reached over on the counter and pulled up a pair of scissors.

"Stand staight, Im going to give you a hair cut," Bella said. Kimi's eyes widened.

"Its not going to hurt is it?" She asked stepping away from Bella, keeping her eyes on the scissors. Bella laughed softly, but it gave Kimi chills.

"No it wont hurt. Just hold still, I wont take off to much..." Kimi stood completely still as Bella cut at her newly groomed hair. Snip after snip and her head felt lighter and lighter with each. Clumps of wet hair lay on the floor at their feet. When Bella was done, Kimi's raven hair was cut neatly and floated just above her waist.

" You had a lot of hair didnt you?" Bella chuckled as she cleaned up. Kimi chose to ignore the pretty girl. She was being nice, but she couldnt help but feel the danger radiate off of her. Silently Kimi slid out of the room. She was still tired, but food appealed to her more. Kimi slid back into her room. She wanted to know what she looked like before she went anywhere else. She walked up to the mirror and just examined herself. The outfit that was given to her fit almost perfectly. The white dress fell just past her knees and around her waist was a blue ribbon. She wore a pair of white socks, and no shoes. She never wore shoes. As she looked at herself she felt something. She was nervous. But she had no idea why. The she asked herself a question.

'_Will Lord Voldemort think this dress is pretty? Will he like my new hair cut? ...Why do I care... ? Its not like im staying here long, just long enough to get myself on the right track. I need to be farther away from the Master...'_ She glared at her reflection and left her room, carefull to walk around the spot where the elf had died. She walked down the corridore, following the scent of food, it was wonderful. Her mouth watered. She stepped down the stairs, trusting her nose to lead her to the dinning room. She opened a set of double doors and stepped inside the room. It was dimly lit, like most of the home, but this room seemed to give off a friendly glow. Infront of her was a table, and at its head, Lord Voldemort. She made her way, ever so slowly to him and sat down at his left.

Voldemort watched her. She was wearing the new clothes that he had picked out for her, and her hair had been tamed. Now she could be easily taken as a 10 year old. She was adorable, even in the Evil Lords eyes. It was like a spell. She was tempting him now, with her new sweet scent and looks. A beauty that beat even Bella's. No one else joined them as the food was braught out from the kitchen. Elf after elf filed into the room and dropped off trays of food and drink. Kimi looked at the Dark Lord for permission to eat what had been layed infront of them. With a quick motion of his hand he allowed her to eat.

She piled food onto her plate, and began to devour it. Nothing in her past had tasted this good. Some of the food was sweet, like the ribs that she had, or spicey like the little bit of chili she tasted. The tastes melded together as she ate. Meat, vegitables, fruit. It all tasted to wonderful to her. But she remembered her limits. And after her third plate of food, she settled for drinking some sweetened herbal tee. Voldemort sipped his wine as he watched her. Amusing and beautiful. Thats all he could really think about from her.

She could feel his eyes on her as she sipped her tee. She didnt look at him though. She wasnt sure as to why she didnt look at him, or anything at the moment. She was too happy to care about anything. She was clean and she was full. Now the only other thing she really needed was sleep. Lots and lots of sleep. Voldemort spoke up.

"How long do you plan on staying Kimi?" He asked swirling his wine around in his cup. She glanced at him and smiled softly.

"I really dont know. I know I cant stay here forever, but maybe a few weeks?" She asked tentively. Voldemort nodded. He got a few weeks with her. But what was it that made him excited over it? Kimi stood up. And bowed to him.

"I want to thank you, for what you are doing. No one has ever been this kind to me," Voldemort was taken by surprise once again by her actions. He scoffed and waved her off.

"Go rest. I can tell you need it," Kimi smiled brightly at him.

"HAI!" She said with glee. For some reason she was completely at ease. She was happy for the first time in her life. She wanted to speak what little she new from Japan. She bowed once more before heading back up to the guest room she was staying in. She crawled under the covers and fell asleep the second her head it the silk pillow.

/

Seven Days Later

Kimi sat up in bed, dark curls falling around her face as she looked at the door. It was early, around eight in the morning, and the only sound in stone building was the scrurrying of the servent elves. Kimi slid out of the bed and reached down to grab her discarded clothes from the day before. She scuffled her way to the door and peeked out into the hallway. Silently she creeped out of her room and into the bathroom. She layed her clothes down on the floor and ran a bath, just the way Bella had taught her.

While the water filled the tub she peeled off the last remaining piece of clothes that she wore to bed. Out of the corner of her eye she got a glance of herself in the mirror. She body was still pail, but her cheeks had gained some life. Her blue eyes seemed more bright than they had been when she first arrived. Her body had gained weight from eating three perfect meals again. You could still faintly see her ribs but it wasnt like she was starving now. Her body seemed more full, and rounded, ad she looked maybe a little bit taller. She grinned at herself. She looked healthy and she was happy about that.

She turned off the water and slid into the warm bubbles. She began lightly scrubbing at her body, cleaning away dirt and sweat. Then she played a little. She used her hands to swirl the bubbles around. She giggled as she made a soapy beard on her chin. She rinsed herself off and got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her body and used another to dry her hair. She reached down and grabbed her clothes, deciding that she was going to change in her room.

She slid from the bathroom into the guest room she had been staying in for the past few days. Once the door was closed behind her she chucked the clothes to the floor and lay on her back on the bed. The towel slid a little ways up her thigh and her hair came loose from its bindings. Her dangled off the side of the bed, not quite touching the floor. She sighed in happy content.

Voldemort made his way from his study. Nothing had happened all night long, and he was dreadfully tired. He rubbed his face with his hands as he made his way down the hallway, not really sure where he was heading. He could feel that she was up. He feel that she had taken a bath and was relaxing in her room, waiting for breakfast. But what compelled him to stop infront of her bedroom door? He would admit, to himself and no other, that he had grown rather fond of the girl. She was amusing, quiet. Everything Bella wasnt. Yes both girls were beautiful, but it seemed like Kimi's beauty was more lighted. And her eyes, they were clear when she first came here, but now they seemed to be burning with some sort of odd happiness. No one had ever been that happy around him, or near him. She never feared him, though he never gave her a reason to. It was nicce to have such a companion. Some one who didnt fear him at all. He reached out a knocked on her door.

Kimi sat up, and looked at the door. Before she sighed and layed back down.

" Come in..." She watched the ceiling as Voldemort opened and closed the door. He looked at her, and instently looked away.

"Couldnt you put on clothes?" He asked. He wasnt sure why it made him nervous seeing her in only a towel. It wasnt the first time he had seen a girl like this, Bella did it all the time. What had this girl dont to him?

"I could," She said, sitting up. She held up the towel, looking at him.

"Will, you?" She grinned at him.

"Sure, turn around first, ok?" Voldemort turned around. He could here the ruffle of cloth and the sound of it slipping over her skin. He felt the urge to turn around, and fought it off. What was wrong with him.

"Im decent..." He turned around. She was laying down on the bed once again, and her hair had spilled out around head. He stared at her for a moment.

"Kimi, its been a week. Do you plan on staying, or leaving?" Voldemort asked crossing his arms. She turned her head to look at him.

"I need to go," She said, and for a moment her eyes dimmed. She looked at the floor before rolling over and sitting on her knees. The dress she wore rode up a little. Voldemort stepped a little closer.

" Why do you 'need' to go?" He asked dangerously. She shivered at the sound of his voice. He had that affect on her now, everytime his voice got lower. She found his voice one of the most attractive feature of him, but that could always be the siren in her. She looked at him.

"... I need to go because my past isnt far enough away from me," Confusion flashed across his face. He new that she had some sort of past, but he never questioned her about it. He really didnt need to he let it go. He couldnt make her stay. But, maybe he could change her mind about leaving. He didnt want her to go.

"You can stay here. You dont have to go," He whispered. Kimi stared at him. She had heard from many people around here that he wasnt the nicest person. That he was the 'Dark Lord', but he had been nothing but sweet and kind to her since her arrival. Without her wanting it to happen, she had gained feelings for the taller bald man. A man that wasnt handsome in his looks, but deep down had a light. He could be kind if he wanted to. She really didnt want to go either, but the pain of her past was still to close. She wanted it gone. Voldemort watched her as she thought deeply about her situation.

"I... Dont know... My past..."

"Your past is in the past. Wither or not your close to where it happened or not, its going to be with you, the pain wont go away. You just have to learn to deal with it," Her eyes widened. Her past wouldnt ever go away? It would haunt her the rest of her life?

"If your past was that bad, maybe you need help with getting over it, and... I'm willing to help you through it," She stared at him numbly. Voldemort stood his ground. He realized what he had said, and for only a moment did he regret it, but the glow of joy that shined in her eyes made him hold his tongue.

"You want me to stay?"

"Yes," Kimi lunged for him, wrapping her small arms around his waist. She hadnt been this close to any one in such an intimate way. She could feel his warmth, the way he moved slightly as he breathed.

Voldemot didnt know what to do. He stood there, not able to think. The girl he had learned to care for was embrasing him. Slowly he rested his hand on her head, and stroked her dark curls. He looked down at her, and felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards. She was an amusing girl.

" I will stay..." She looked up at him, grinning like a child. She felt free. For the first time since being released by her Master she was free. Voldemort nodded his head. She looked up at him. The she realized, that for the first time in her life. She WANTED to sing. She wanted to sing to everyone in the world. She had a light. HE was her light. He made her happy, he was different, he new the pain she felt. She loved him, he was her light. She smiled and looked up at him and tugged lightly at his shirt. Confused once again, he leaned down. Kimi stood on her tiptoes and tilted her head up, placing her lips firmly to his.

Voldemorts eyes widened. What was she doing? Not even Bella had been brave enough to kiss him. Warmth spread through his body. And for a moment he was happy. As happy as he could possibly be. It was a wonderful feeling and he didnt want it to stop. He slid his hand to the back of her head and kissed back. Maybe he had a light deep in his heart after all. He wasnt all that bad if he could care for some one. She was his light, like he was hers. And from then on she stayed by his side, glowing from happiness. For her light had returned, and she had the will to sing.

/

~Story End~


End file.
